


Day 5: Blow Job

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [5]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), M/M, McLennon, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Blow Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: 1967. The boys are filming their next movie and John helps Paul relax a little.





	Day 5: Blow Job

The four lad from Liverpool were incredibly busy filming their next movie and Paul could feel the stress of it get to him. He was in charge of almost everything since the death of their beloved manager, so also the film. Paul knew he hadn’t had much of a choice and it had eventually been a silent agreement that he would try to manage most of the financial and business deals they had to deal with until they found someone else for that task, seeing as it came natural to him, but it would be nice to have some time to relax soon. But decisions had the be made. Of course the other four were there to help and he had taken on some assistants to help him direct this movie, but still everything came down to him. Because this movie has been his idea, his concept and therefore only he knew what needed to happen, when and exactly how. He knew where they were supposed to be going with this bus and what needed to be filmed. He knew which people had to stand where and how the surroundings were supposed to look like. It was damn tiring and very stressful. But again, this movie needed to get shot so it was ready for its first television appearance with Christmas.

Paul was leaning against the colourful, yellow bus as he smoked a ciggy. Just a normal ciggy. He needed his head clear. The camera crew was wrapping up and soon they would head back into the bus and be on their way to the next location. The last location of the day, thank god. Paul really could use a good night sleep and relaxation, perhaps a trip. His hands were shaking and he was chewing his lips for most of the time from the stress of it all. Luckily for him, the nicotine in the ciggy started to work and Paul could feel himself relax a little. If he hadn’t needed to be so alert he would have taken a pill of some sorts to calm himself and take his mind of things. But he couldn’t. Besides, it wouldn’t look good if he was high of his rocks during filming. He was happy enough with the fact that he seemed to be able to get John off of it during filming as well.

Paul closed his eyes and forced himself to think of something else. They should take some kind of holiday after this. George had said he wanted to go to India one day. Maybe they could all go. With their wives and girlfriends and all. John and Ringo could leave their kids by family so they were completely free as well. Paul smiled at the idea. It sounded like heaven right now. Far away in India to relax and come to their selves again. They needed it. After all that happened. Paul hummed to himself at the thought of playing guitar outside in India as the sun caressed his skin. Real sun.

"What are you smiling about?" Paul suddenly heard someone next to him ask. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head. John was standing next to him, rolling something that seemed a lot like a joint. He shook his head and took another drag of his own ciggy.

"You sure about that, John?" he asked. John looked down at the joint in his hand and grinned at Paul as he looked back up.

"It’s just some pot, Paul. Nothing too bad. Let me for once, will ya. We’ll be on the bus for most of the time anyways. Maybe we could get even some sleep," he told him as he reached inside Paul’s jacket and got out a lighter. Paul didn’t even tense up under his touch. Paul didn’t reply to that.

"Anyway, you still gonna answer me, mate?" John asked as he leaned against the bus and took a drag of the joint, letting it roll around his mouth for a bit before blowing it out in Paul’s face, making the younger man cough.

"Gross, John," he told him, but John still got the smile that laid on the man’s lips, "I was just thinking, you know. Maybe after this. We could get away for a bit."

"The two of us?" John asked. He sounded almost hopefully. Paul sighed and shook his head.

"Not really. More like everyone you know. Including the girls," he told him, "George had always said he and Pattie wanted to go to India again. Maybe this is a good time. Get our mind of everything that happened, you know. Get clean." John nodded in understanding, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

"I miss going away with you, you know. Paris and everything," he told his friend as he took another long drag. Paul could almost taste the pot on his tongue as he breathed it in.

He almost wanted to ask John if he minded to share, but quickly decided against that as one of the people who was in charge of the film crew came around the bus. Paul couldn’t remember his name.

"We’re ready, Mr McCartney," he told him. Paul sighed and nodded.

"Fine. We’ll leave in about thirty minutes then," he told him. The man nodded and walked away again, knowing he wasn’t wanted around them by the looks John had been giving him. Paul gave John a warning look as he realised this.

"Oh come on. You wanted him gone, too," the older man came to his defence. Paul just shook his head and took a last drag of his ciggy before putting it out on the dirty road with his shoe.

Paul could feel John’s eyes on him, watching him, taking him in and trying to figure him out. Paul again didn’t tense when John touched him.

"You’re tense as hell, McCartney." John noted as he let his hand run up and down his left arm in a soothing manner. Paul felt his heartbeat slowdown and his arm relax. Which was a strange feeling. How come he hadn’t noticed just how tense he was before? He closed his eyes and let out a long breath as he focused on John’s fingers massaging his arm before closing around his wrist.

"We’re all tense, John," Paul heard himself say, but he hadn’t had any control over him. If John would have told him it was someone else, he would have believed him. But there was no one else around. They were alone. All the others were having some kind of picnic at the other side. Paul could hear the talk and laugh and they seemed far away. But they didn’t matter. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed John’s touch once John’s other hand stroked his cheek sweetly, turning his head so he would be looking right at John if he’d open his eyes.

"Look at me, Macca," John coaxed. Paul took another deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. He felt himself relax even more as they locked with John’s.

John smiled sweetly at him and continued his soothing movements as he began to speak again.

"You need to learn how to relax, Paul," he said. Paul noticed something sensual in the tone of the man’s voice and his felt his cock react to it right away.

"We can’t have you all tense and stressful now, can we. You’ll go piss people off. We can’t have that," John continued as he let go of Paul’s wrists and cupped Paul’s crotch through his trousers without warning, making Paul gasp in surprise. John chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips against the other man’s in a sweet, tender kiss.

Paul could taste the pot on John’s tongue. He hated it. He wanted to lick it off until the only thing he could taste was John himself. He loved the way John tasted. He heard the man groan as he set to work and he couldn’t help but smile against the pink lips that were massaging his own. When John broke the kiss, he left both him and Paul panting. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes and then John slowly slid down to his knees, kneeling down in front of Paul, his eyes at the same height as Paul’s belt buckle. Paul groaned and felt his knees weaken as John started to caress his thighs and he realised what John was about to do. John rarely blew him off, however good the man was at it. He always said it hurt his jaw and he didn’t particularly liked the taste and feel of it, but he would every so often for Paul. And today was one of those lucky days for Paul. The bassist could feel his cock harden at the thought of John sucking it into his mouth and sucking in earnest as he let Paul slowly slide down his throat. His eyelids fell close and his lips formed a perfectly shaped “o”  as John pressed his open mouth against the man’s crotch.

Shit. Paul knew he had to be quite, since there were people right at the other side of the bus, eating stuff, and they hear it if he moaned just a tad bit too loud. But John’s hot mouth so near to his cock was the best thing that could have happened to Paul at that moment. He needed some release and John was going to give it to him. He leaned more against the bus and let his hands run through John’s hair to encourage him, to thank him for what he was going to. He couldn’t hold back a slight moans as John undid his belt and zipper and pulled his erect dick out of his trousers.

"Shit… John…" Paul whispered softly as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the man kneeling before him.

"I can help you relax a little," the man joked as he gave Paul’s cock a squeeze.

"Please…" Paul moaned. "Please, John…" he asked him as he played with John’s hair and gave it a light tug, pushing him closer to his cock.

"Alright, Paul. No need to start begging, luv," John replied with a chuckle as he let his hand slide up and down the man’s cock. Paul huffed at that and closed his eyes as he let his head fall back against the bus.

"Not… begging… luv…" he breathed with a grin on his face.

"You will be soon," John told him with a chuckle and before Paul could even react to that he had wrapped his tongue around the head of Paul’s cock. Paul moaned quickly and bit his lip as he felt John’s tongue slide over him, tasting him and exploring him before he felt the tip of his cock push against John’s cock and enter the man’s mouth slowly. Paul moaned at the hot, wet, warmth that began to surround his cock and he could feel John smile.

John made sure to breathe through his nose as he let Paul slide deeper and deeper into his mouth until he felt Paul’s pubes brush against his nose, tickling him. He pulled away quickly and caught his breath before diving back in again. He let his tongue slide up and down and circle the head every time he pulled his head back. Paul’s fingers were digging into his scalp, hurting him only slightly and when John finally managed to take all of Paul in his mouth and down his throat, he realised he was still wearing his glasses, making deep-throating awkward. He reached for them, but Paul stopped him by petting his hands away.

"Don’t you dare," he warned him softly, but sternly. John nodded and instead cupped Paul’s balls in his hands, rolling them around and getting Paul to moan softly again. He knew he wasn’t being fair, coaxing those delicious noises from Paul’s lips, but he couldn’t help himself. He looked up at Paul as he once again took all of Paul down his throat, over his granny-glasses, locking his eyes with Paul’s hazel ones. He felt his eyes tear up, but he tried to keep this up just a little longer, knowing how much it drove Paul mad. But soon, he had to pull away and Paul groaned at the loss of that delicious sight of his cock buried deep into John’s mouth and the suction of John trying to swallow him.

John smirked up at him with a mischief look in his eyes as he licked the underline of Paul’s cock from the tip all the way down until he reached Paul’s balls. He winked up at the younger man before taking one into his mouth and sucking hard. Paul gave a quite cry and felt his knees weaken under him. He wondered why John was so good at this. It had been ages since he had last sucked him off, and yet here he was, looking gorgeous as ever as he sucked his cock and balls. Unlike Paul, who, he thought, always looked much more awkward when he tried to suck John off. He was jealous of John’s natural cock-sucking skills, however strange that might sound to anyone who had never had the pleasure of having John Lennon suck you. But he was. He wished he could show John how good he made him feel and do it in return to him. But John was simple a natural. Even now, with his glasses still on his nose, he sucked like a pro. He didn’t even seem to care about how awkward it was and Paul was grateful for that. He loved seeing John like that. All adorable with his glasses on his nose as he tried his best to please him. Paul wished he could come all over John’s face right now, covering him in it and aiming for the glasses.

"Shit…" Paul cursed at the thought.

John removed himself from Paul’s balls and took the man’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing up and down with ease, taking nearly all of Paul in every single time. His tongue swirled around the head and massaged the shaft as it slit down his throat. John could feel Paul’s balls tense up in the palm of his hands and he sped up his movements and tried to such harder, bringing Paul closer and closer to his well-deserved orgasm. John groaned in approval as Paul began to tuck at his hair, telling him he was about to come. But John already knew. He took him fully down his throat one last time and hummed, sending vibrations through Paul’s nervous system. The man have a small cry and grabbed John’s shoulders for balance as his knees weakened even more and nearly gave out on him. John tried to hold himself in place as he gave one last hum and felt Paul’s cock erupt within his throat, giving John no other option but to swallow and let it all slide down his throat.  Paul cried out and let his head snap back against the bus with a loud bang. A bang of which John was sure anyone who was near enough would have heard.

He looked up at Paul with widely opened eyes, but continued to swallow as soon as he felt some of Paul’s spunk run down his chin. Paul was still enjoying his orgasm but as soon as he stopped coming his head snapped down to meet John’s eyes. His hazel eyes were wide and he quickly released John and helped him on his feet. As soon as he was, John was pulled against him in a quick thank-you kiss and he immediately reached for Paul’s trousers, tucking the man back inside and zipping him back up. John heard some muttering from behind the bus and soon he heard footsteps coming for them. He tried to push Paul off him, but the man instead quickly licked the little bit of cum form John’s chin before stepped back. They both stared at each other, trying to get their breathing back to normal and wondering if their own eyes were just filled with as much lust as their partner’s.

"What the hell is going on here?" John heard George ask from behind him. He gave Paul one last wink before turning around to his friend.

"Nothing," he replied quickly. Too quickly. George’s eyes narrowed and he studied the two man carefully. John hoped he wouldn’t catch on on what had just happened.

"Well," George began, "I don’t know what’s going on here, but I hope for you two you weren’t fighting again."

"Oh, we weren’t fighting, were we, Paul?" John asked with a goofy grin on his face, causing George to raise an eyebrow.

"No. Not fighting. Definitely not fighting," Paul replied, still breathing heavily.

"See. We’re not fighting," John added with that same grin still on his face.

"Right… Well. Come on and have something to eat before we leave. The driver said it’s a long drive," George told them, not sounding too sure.

"Oh, there’s actually food left then, Geo. I was afraid you had already eaten at all so I didn’t bother. But now. Yes, I would like to have my mouth full of some nice sausage or something," John said, sounding genuinely surprised. Paul however, giggled like a schoolgirl at that and blushed deeply.

"Okay, well. We only have sandwiches actually," George told him, still studying his two friends curiously. John shrugged, grabbed Paul’s arm and started to walk away.

"Oh, that will work to," he said to George as he took a turn and shut Paul up with a quick peck before going over to the other’s at the picnic.


End file.
